Closer Than Ever: The Edited Version
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: Just a little edited version of my story Closer Than Ever


Lily Evans hated storms, rain was beating off her window, thunder was crashing out in the grounds she could see the lightning through the curtains. She was in bed trying to get some sleep, but that was proving to be impossible. When she was younger Lily used to sleep with her mom during thunderstorms. But now the closest person to her was James Potter, in the very next room! He was head boy so his private dormitory was right next to her room.

Oh boy! James Potter! He was good looking, ridiculously good looking, it was infuriating actually. He was smart too, that was annoying as well, it would be easier if she could just write him off as just another pretty boy prankster. He made just about every girl in Hogwarts weak at the knees, including Lily. But she would never admit any of that to him, she would rather stick pins in her eyes than admit that he was right about them all along. The first couple of years he was arrogant, big headed and to be honest an immature little prat. But then he changed. She knew James had changed for her and she loved him for it. In fact, to Lily, he was pretty perfect. She loved him for everything he was, and everything she knew he could be. He was the one for her. But she was terrified of letting him know that, but right now she was more terrified of the storm. In theory she knew she was safe in the castle, lightning couldn't strike her down inside the wall of Hogwarts. It wasn't rational that she was afraid of the storm, she just wanted someone to be with her...and she was loathe to admit it but she wanted to feel safe and protected from the storm.

Lily got out of bed, ran across the hall and stood outside James' door. She opened the door slightly and saw him fast asleep, it couldn't hurt to just watch him. James looked so peaceful when he was asleep, he looked so innocent and sweet. She suddenly felt an urge to wake him, she wanted to talk to him right now! It probably wasn't fair to wake him up just because she was scared and wanted to talk to him. She was never going to get any sleep until she had at least just heard his voice, telling her that it was okay and that the storm couldn't hurt her.  
Lily stood over him for a few seconds, then she gently shook his shoulder. "James? Are you awake?" Lily whispered softly. She knew he was clearly not awake, but it sounded better if she pretended to not know if he was asleep or not. Or maybe she was just losing her mind? Yeah that sounded more likely.  
James opened his eyes and saw Lily. He fumbled around on his bedside table, for his glasses and put them on. "Lily?", he asked in a sleepy tone as he sat up. "What happened? What are you doing in here?"  
"I uh... couldn't sleep", Lily said sheepishly. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms. I was wondering if I could stay in here with you...just...I don't want to be alone...I don't want to have sex with you, I promise." she added when she saw the look on his face.  
James just looked at her with his mouth hanging open, he quickly recovered and shrugged "Sure Lily".  
He moves over to make some room for Lily. She climbed in and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of James so close. He smelt really good like outside in the summer after it had been raining, and a little chocolate.

James was clearly uncomfortable, he was rigid as if he was afraid that if he moved it would bother her.  
"James? Could you come a little closer and you know… put your arms around me? I'm freezing," She cringed as she asked him that, how was she ever going to look him in the eye again.  
Luckily, James did not see her blushing. He just came next to her and did exactly what she told him.  
As soon as he put his arms around her, Lily knew. She knew she loved him, she had probably loved him all along. Damn it he had been right!  
"James?" She whispered into the darkness  
"Yeah," he whispered back.  
"I love you" , Lily said with a smile on her face.  
"I know. And I love you too." replied James with a smug little smile on his face.  
She turned to face him. James took that as an encouragement and kissed her. And that was how Lily Evans got her first kiss. And she was more than happy that James had stolen her first kiss.

"Maybe thunderstorm aren't so bad," said Lily more to herself.

"Well I'm a fan," replied James. "You should get some rest, Goodnight Lily" said James.

"Goodnight James".

Lily could definitely grow to love thunderstorms, if they lead to her cuddling into James. Yeah thunderstorms could be her new favorite thing.


End file.
